Allen Walker
by Arya39
Summary: Quand Allen fait face à son passé de façon littérale après avoir encore faussé compagnie à Link. Otanjôbi omedeto, Allen!


Il revenait de mission.

Il revenait de mission et avait, enfin, réussi à déjouer la surveillance de Link pour se payer une petite ballade en ville avant d'arriver au QG. Un sac de friandises dans les bras, Allen se promenait donc, dans les rues enneigées de Londres, le regard nostalgique en avisant un cirque planter ses tentes sur la grande place.

Il reprenait son chemin après avoir acheté un enième sac de bonbons quand il senti une main balladeuse à un endroit équivoque.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique, petit? demanda-t-il en attrappant la petite main dans sa poche.

La main tenta de se soustraire, mais Allen l'avait attrapée du bras gauche et la tira vers lui, attirant dans le même mouvement un gamin à l'air farouche.

\- Lâches-moi! Sale vioque! criait-il en se débattant.

\- Hey! s'offusqua Allen. Je ne suis pas si vieux que ça!

Il serait partit déprimer comme avec Jean si le gamin ne tenait pas son portefeuille dans sa main.

Réalisant soudain qu'ils attiraient les regards -et avisant surtout le gros couteau du vendeur de bonbon qui louchait sur la main du gamin-, Allen décida de continuer son affaire dans un coin plus discret et entraîna le petit voleur avec lui.

Enfin à l'abri dans une petite ruelle sombre, notre blandin national arracha soudainement son portefeuille de la main du gamin, le prenant par surprise, et lui sourit doucement.

\- Ceci m'appartient, dit-il.

\- Tch, fit l'autre.

Chacun profita du silence qui suivit pour détailler l'autre. Le gamin avait les cheveux bruns-rouge, sales et emmêlés retenus en queue de cheval approximative. Sa figure était tout aussi sale, ainsi que ses habits élimés qui n'étaient pas du tout adaptés au froid ambiant. Il portait un gant, aussi.

\- Bon, finit par soupirer Allen. Comment tu t'appelle?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre! l'agressa l'autre.

\- Je m'appelle Allen...

\- M'en fous. Tout ce quj'veux, c'est ton portefeuille, crétin, le coupa le gamin en louchant sur la poche du blandin.

Allen soupira, s'exhortant au calme.

\- Ok, lâcha-t-il. Je m'en vais. Bye.

Et il tourna les talons.

Le gamin derrière lui le regarda partir, l'air ébahis.

\- Attends! cria-t-il soudainement.

Allen se retourna au moment où il plaquait la main sur sa bouche, aussi surpris que lui de ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Quoi? demanda Allen.

\- Tu... T'appelles pas les agents? Tu me bats pas pou avoir volé ton portefeuille?

\- Tu me l'a pas volé, je t'ai arrêté avant, rectifia Allen avec un sourire tout sauf souriant. Et je vois pas l'intérêt de battre un enfant.

\- T'es bien le seul, marmonna le gamin pour lui même.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? s'alarma Allen.

L'autre parut effaré et commença à reculer.

\- Attends! Où est-ce que tu vis? tenta Allen en essayant de le rattraper.

Trop tard. Le gamin avait disparut dans l'obscurité de la ruelle.

Allen soupira de dépit, ses yeux cherchant à percer la pénombre environnante, en vain. Il finit par tourner les talons, la tête basse, les yeux rivés au sol et les mains dans les poches, réfléchissant à toute allure.

Il bouscula au passage un autre garçon, à peine plus âgé que le gamin d'avant.

\- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il en le rattrapant avant qu'il ne tombe dans la neige.

\- C-ce n'est rien monsieur, fit une petite voix aiguë. Je n'ai pas regardé où j'allais.

\- Non, non, c'est moi, corrigea Allen en l'époussetant. Je ne faisait pas attention.

\- Non, c'est ma faute. Je n'aurais pas dû courir. J'aurais dû prendre garde à ce voleur.

Allen releva les yeux à la mention du voleur et leur regard se croisèrent. Il se stoppa aussitôt dans ses mouvements, le petit faisant pareil en le voyant.

En face de lui, se tenait son reflet. L'enfant avait les mêmes cheveux blancs, la même cicatrice, les mêmes yeux que lui. Cet enfant était son portrait craché en miniature.

\- C-comment tu t'appelles, petit? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

\- A-Allen Walker, monsieur.

* * *

 _ **Yes! Fini! Avec...15 minutes de retard... Gomenasai, Allen *déprime***_

 _ **Au pire, il est toujours en vacances avec Ace, Lu et Harry. Ingrat.**_

 _ **Sinon, suivant les avis que vous me donnerez, ceci pourrait devenir le prologue pour une nouvelle fic. A voir.**_

 _ **Merci, d'avoir lu!**_

 _ **Ja ne ^.***_


End file.
